Matingclan Stories Oneshots
by PrinceTheCat
Summary: Matingclan is a special place- where cats of all ages may partake in sex and lust with one another.


A/N: This is a sort of re-do of my last story! I'm deciding it's better if I restart since I sort of lost any ideas I had for the old one a long time ago ^^;

 **MATING CLAN**

The roles:

 **Leader -** The leader of the clan, the cat who watches over and has executive power over the clan.

 **Deputy -** The leader's second in command, in charge of scheduling tasks ( patrols, ceremonies, ect. )

 **Medicine Cat -** The healer. This cat helps with wounds, childbirth, and provides aid in ritual mating ceremonies. Is not allowed to have kits.

 **Head Warrior -** Privileged warriors that have proved loyalty, capabilities, and other characteristics chosen by the leader. Have command over other warriors, though not to the extent the deputy or leader do.

 **Warrior -** The body of the clan. Cats above the age of 12 moons (months) that have the responsibility of hunting and protecting the clan. Given quite a lot of freedom to do as they please.

 **Queens -** Pregnant she-cats.

 **Apprentices -** Cats under the age of 12 months, but older than 6 months, training to become a warrior or a toy.

 **Kits -** Kittens! Babies! Under 6 moons - super cute doki doki nya!

 **Toys** \- Toys are she-cats and occasionally toms that are designated for offering sexual pleasure to their partners. They're trained from apprentice age to be the best in their craft and are protected in camp. They all receive basic warrior training.

 **Slave** \- Slaves are the lowest class. Typically captured rogues or kitty pets that have strayed into territories, or cats born of other slaves, they are meant for the amusement of other cats.

 **ROSTER**

 **Leader :** Quill

a huge brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes [ x ]

he is seen as ruthless and bloodthirsty, and he shows very little remorse.

enjoys the cries of a cat losing his or her virginity, being pleasured, and power.

apprentice: | slave: | mate :

 **Deputy :** (temporary) Ace

A lithe black and white tom with long legs and amber eyes [ x ]

he is quiet, with a more sneaky and mischievous nature. he will do what he needs to get what he wants, though.

enjoys more experienced she-cats and tends to be less forward than his brother ( quill )

apprentice: | slave: | mate :

 **Head Warriors :**

tryout !

 **Warriors :** Verona

a fluffy chocolate brown she-cat with emerald eyes [ x ]

she is a harsh worded, blunt she-cat who knows what she wants.

enjoys being in control, strong toms, and being on top

apprentice: | slave: | mate :

 **Apprentices :** Swan

a fluffy white tom with mismatched eyes [ x ]

he has a short temper and blows up rather quickly, though he can be soft to those he cares for.

enjoys passionate sex, younger she-cats, and long isolated walks

apprentice: | slave: | mate :

 **Toys :** Dove

a pretty calico she-cat with blue eyes [ x ]

she enjoys her life and can be seen as very kind and open

enjoys passion, dirty talk ( directed to her ), and new styles and kinks

apprentice: | slave: | mate :

 **Queens :**

try out!

 **Kits :**

try out!

 **Slaves :** Pippin

a tiny cream tabby with wide olive eyes [ x ]

she is a soft spoken and fearful she-cat, very new to the clan.

enjoys being left alone or meaningful chats with kind cats

master: n.a

 **LORE**

Matingclan is an isolated area, created from lustful deserters of the previous four clans ( Shadeclan, Waveclan, Breezeclan, and Cloudclan ). Cats here live with a more relaxed form of code and have implemented mating and sex as a part of their religion. It's been this way for almost three generations now, with rape, abuse, and mistreatment of partners now allowed. Cats here are happier and live a much more relaxed lifestyle, however, with the exception of slaves.

Slaves typically fome from one of the other clans- stolen, lured, or accepted into the clan. Those who disobey the rule of the leader or refuse to join the clan upon the entrance are forced into becoming slaves. Kittypets and rogues are given the same treatment.

The clan holds many ceremonies- the main being the apprentice's loss of virginity at age 10 moons to their mentor ( or in some cases, the clan's leader if the mentor is against this ), and then the right of passage of having sex with either a toy or a slave depending on amount and perferance. Another is during the full moon, cats come together to have sex together as an almost sporting activity.

 **TO APPLY:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Desired Rank:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Fetishes / Likes:**


End file.
